


We Did What?

by Marguerite Muguet (margueritem)



Category: Once a Thief (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margueritem/pseuds/Marguerite%20Muguet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac and Vic are hungover and confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Did What?

**Author's Note:**

> Written some time before 2002. Not betaed.

Monday morning  
7:55  
The Director's office

"Euh, i feel like dead warmed over."

"You look like dead warmed over."

"Shut up Ramsey."

"Guys stop it. Euh, remind me never to go to another one of the Agency's parties."

"Li Ann, you said that last time and you came anyway."

"Yeah, well you didn't remind me."

"Whose idea was it to put it a Sunday night anyway?"

"Dobrinsky's no doubt."

"Hi guys!"

"Shh, not so loud Jackie."

"Shish you look pathetic. You shouldn't have drink so much, especially you two guys"

"What do you mean? What did Mac and Victor do?"

"Yeah what did we do?"

"You mean you don't remember?"

"Good morning boys and girls. I imagine that everybody is full of energy and happy to be here."

"Always, Di."

"Yeah."

"Huhuh."

"Can i go back to bed, please?"

"With Victor I'm sure..."

"What?!"

"...but you have your new assignement to go through. The man on the picture is M....."

Monday morning  
10:34  
Mac and Victor watching their new assignement from Mac's car

"Hey Ramsey."

"What?"

"Did you notice the looks people were giving us at the agency?"

"Yeah, Dobrinsky was looking at me as if I was a cockroach and as if he was going to be sick."

"I know. And the look the Director gave us and her comments."

"What comments?"

"Well, when she assigns us in the surveillance job she told me 'And please Victor, keep your mind on the job even if i do like to see you getting all hot.'"

"Shish, what did you do at the party?"

"What *I* did?! Hey, remember that whatever happened at the party concerns  
us both."

"You don't think we... you know!?"

"No what?"

"Oh, forget it. Stop looking me like that. I said forget it."

"Anyway, who do you think could tell us?"

"Well, Li Ann doesn't remember anything. I refuse to ask the Director..."

"Me too."

"...and Dobrinsky is out of the question. So that only leaves Jackie and that means you ask her."

"Why me?"

"She likes you more."

(sigh)"Ok, I'll ask her."

"Oh shit, our little friend seems to have run in trouble."

"Mac, wait, MAC!! Shit."

Monday afternoon  
15:24  
At the Director's office after some bullets, grenade and car chases.

"Well, this is definitly a first. This is so completly out of character."

"I assume you are being sarcastic."

"Shut up Ramsey and Mansfield stop grinning. Of course I'm being sarcastic you idiot. All I was asking of you both was to *watch* our little friend. I did *not* ask you to go around chasing bad guys and to to get in a criminal gang fight."

"Hey, you've got to give us a little credit. After all we uncovered the evil plans of the african mafia (hey if Americans, Italians, Russians and Asians have one why not Africans. let's be fair everybody)."

"I don't care Mansfield. You got all my plans blow to hell and for that your going to get Dobrinsky. Starting tomorrow 8 o'clock you're in for the special Dobrinsky training. Now leave before I decide of a worse punishment."

Monday night  
19:54  
At the club where they always end up

"Huh, what punishment could be worse than Dobrinsky."

"With her devious mind, I'm sure she could come up with something."

"Hey, there's the girls."

"Hey boys, I heard you got Dobrinsky. Lucky you."

"Hey LiAnn, you O.K."

"Yeah Mac why do you ask?"

"Well you're looking at us strangely... She told you. Jackie how could you told her and not us."

"You still can't remember anything?"

"Well if it's anything embarassing, and I'm sure it is,-" (to Mac) "You always put me in embarassing situations-, I don't want to know."

"Well I want to know."

"I don't know if I should. I like the idea of you never knowing what happenned yesterday night."

"Jackie if you want to live to see a new day you better tell us."

"Oh all right, you're no fun at all."

"I think I'm going to go to the bar. I can't hear this again."

"Poor girl. All right, all right you can put away your guns. You're scaring the other clients."

"Jackie..."

"Well, the party was well on its way when..."

Sunday night  
11:46  
The Agency party

"Hey Jackie sweetheart."

"What LiAnn?" (giggle) "You know you are quite drunk."

(pout)"Why do you shay that?"

"Well the fact that you called me sweetheart and that you have your hand on my thigh. Not that I mind, you know."

(blink, blink)"Anyway...you made me lose my question."(pout)

"Sorry."

"You're forgiven. Ah yeah, I remember now. Is it me or is Mac trying to  
steal Victor's tongue?"

"Well, what do you know, I think Mac's trying and succeeding. Damn they're  
hot."

"I know. I've been with both men you know."

"Yeah, I know. Lucky you."

"Hmmm, it would seem Victor's thoroughly searching Mac. Gee," (to the two guys)"GET A ROOM."(giggle)"Not that I don't enjoy the show."

"Everybody's looking at them. God, they're hot."

"You know, I know every little sex secret they have. I could show you."

"You *are* definitly drunk."

"Euh, maybe you're right I'm going to be sick."

"Oh hi Di."

"LiAnn this was a new suit."

"Euh, I'm sick..."

(sigh)"Dobrinsky get her home and Jackie tell those two to get a room."

"Hey guys."

(kissing sounds and moaning)

"It's not that I mind the show but maybe you should get a room."

(more kissing sounds and moaning)

"Listen if you don't get the hell out of here I'm going to bring Dobrinsky or the Director..."

"God Jackie you know how to break a mood."

"Comon, I'll get you a cab."

Monday night  
20:13  
Back at the club where they always end up

"We did what?!"

"Hey, Victor relax. I don't know if you went all the way. I just know that after that you left together in the same cab."

"Ugh, I can't believe you kissed me!"

"Hey, a kiss is a two way street so don't blame it all on me Victor."

"Oh god, I'm outta here. I'm just going to forget i ever heard this and pretend nothing happened. No wonder Dobrinsky gave you that look this morning."

"Thinking of him -not something I like to do- I'm going home and I'm going to enjoy a night of pleasure before the suffering start."

"Yeah see you tommorow morning."

"Bye Jackie"

"Bye Jackie, you better go see LiAnn she seems a little ill."

"Yeah I'll do that. Bye Guys."

"So how did they take it."

"Rather well I think under the circumstances. But now we have something to tease them mercilessly with."

Monday night  
21:21  
Mac's apartment, more specifically Mac's bedroom

"Did you check for bugs and cameras in the bedroom and bathroom."

"Yeah, we should be alright for the night."

"Good, come here."

(kissing sounds and sounds of clothes being removed)

"Mmm, do you think they'll suspect?"

(gasp)"I don't think so and for the moment I don't care."

"God Dobrinsky saw!"

"Mac love, don't bring his name in the bedroom would you. And concentrate on what I'm doing."

"Sorry Vic. I'll make it up to you."

 

Monday night  
23:01  
Mac's bedroom after some mind blowing sex

"Hmm, I love you Mac."

"I love you too."

"They'll never know."

"Yeah, you're right."


End file.
